megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Giga Chips
Giga Chips are the most powerful Battle Chips in the MegaMan Battle Network series. With this division being introduced in Battle Network 3, they are all version-exclusive (except other ones mentioned down there), and cannot be traded. You can only have one Giga Chip in your folder, and the only way to put more in is to use the Navi Customizer Program Giga Folder +1. They are known for being able to unleash outrageous damage and effects in battle, causing the reason for their limitation. List of Giga Chips: MegaMan Battle Network 3 'White Version' *'Navi Recycle' Brings back the Navi chip you last used. *'Forte/Bass' Bass appears and fires yellow shots rapidly. Can upgrade to Bass GS in an event or through hacking. *'Serenade' Serenade appears and uses Holy Shock. *'Proto/Alpha Arm Σ' Alpha appears to cover the field in electricity. *'Balance' Lightning strikes and everybody's HP will be cut in half. A glitch in Balance allows it to affect Bass on his first encounter in BN3, cutting his health in half. Blue Version *'Folder Back' Fills the custom gauge and restores the folder to it's orignal 30 chips. *'Forte+ /Bass+' Bass appears and uses Earth Breaker on the closet enemy. Can upgrade to Bass GS in an event or through hacking. *'Dark Aura' An aura of 300 damage will appear. *'Proto/Alpha Arm Ω' Alpha appears to launch a rocket. *'Delta Ray Edge' ProtoMan will slash closet enemy (no obstacles/boundaries around) with Wide Sword 3 times in a delta shape . Otherwise, slashes closet enemy. Other *'Bass GS' Bass use Gospel Cannon to fire Vanishing World deal 700 damage to all enemies and crack panels. *'NetNaviV5' Included GutsManV5; ProtoManV5; FlashManV5; BeastManV5; BubbleManV5; DesertManV5; PlantManV5; FlameManV5; DrillManV5; MetalManV5; KingManV5; MistManV5; BowlManV5; DarkManV5 and JapanManV5. Note: V5 chips trigger the same attacks their predecessors do. MegaMan Battle Network 4 Red Sun Version *'Red Sun Meteor' Summon Red Sun blasts meteors 3 squares ahead and slams onto the tile with a 3 by 3 blast radius. Its damage can be powered up by going through Real Battles against the opposite tournament. *'Holy Dream' Attack with a giant holy buster, holy panels in the field are consumed to shoot extra multiple and rapidly holy shots. *'Forte/Bass' Bass appears and uses Buster Rake. *'Bug Charge' MegaMan charges bugfrags to unleash a Gospel cannon attack. *'Dark Aura' Same as MMBN3. Blue Moon Version *'Blue Moon Ray' The Blue Moon blasts a invisible-piercing laser 3 squares ahead. If it hits, all of the enemy's currently installed programs are removed, similar to the Uninstall chip from MMBN6 (effect VS only). Its damage can be powered up by going through Real Battles against the opposite tournament. *'Signal Red' When the signal lighting blue, the enemy is blinded. When it is red, the enemy cannot use chips. *'Forte Another/Bass Anomaly' Bass appears to use Hell's Rolling, hits 4 times. *'Bug Curse' Use bugfrags to inflict a large amount of bugs on the opponent. *'Delta Ray Edge' Same as MMBN3. Other *'Grand Prix Power' VideoMan, KendoMan, and LaserMan perform a team attack. *'Duo' Duo appears to use Meteor Knuckle or Big Hook. MegaMan Battle Network 5 Team ProtoMan Version *'Delta Ray Edge' same as MMBN3. *'Giant Hook/Big Hook' Duo's two fists attack a 3x3 area. *'Forte/Bass' Same as MMBN4. *'Holy Dream' Same as MMBN4. *'Bug Curse' Same as MMBN4. *'Death Phoenix' A phoenix appears on player's first row to engulf the field in dark flames, then uses Navi Recycle. Team Colonel Version *'Cross Divide' Colonel appears to slash in an X fashion. Doubled damage if the enemy is standing in the center of the X fashion. *'Meteor Knuckle' Duo's fists rain on the opponent's field. *'Forte Another/Bass Anomaly' Same as MMBN4. *'Omega Rocket' Alpha appears and fires a rocket. It's first contact will cause it to explode in a 3x3 fashion around the target. *'Bug Curse' Same as MMBN4. *'Phoenix' A phoenix appears on player's first row to shower meteors on enemies's field and heals the player. Other *'Chaos Lord' Nebula Grey appears out of a portal of darkness and turn into Bass to fling a huge Chaos Nightmare that hits in a 3x3 fashion. Unblockable, and cracks all affected panels. MegaMan Battle Network 6 Falzar Version *'Meteor Knuckle' Same as MMBN5. *'Cross Divide' Same as MMBN5. *'Saito Batch/Hub Batch' Hub.BAT is applied to give MegaMan Hub Style stats, with the exclusion of half HP. *'Forte Another/Bass Anomaly' Same as MMBN4. *'Bug Death Thunder' The Navi's chargeshot is modified to Dark Thunder (like the darkchip in MMBN5) that uses 1 bugfrag per shot. *'Gregar' Gregar appears and uses Gospel Breath (the fire is purple, like that of Gospel's, when it should have been red) while rocks fall down on the enemy area. Japanese-exclusive. Gregar Version *'Giant Hook/Big Hook' Same as MMBN5. *'Delta Ray Edge' Same as MMBN3. *'Colonel Force' Colonel Army's soldiers appears out of every tile the player controls and shoots. It may also stun enemies. *'Forte/Bass' Same as MMBN4. *'Bug Rise Sword' MegaMan's charge shot is modified to a weakened Dark Sword that uses 1 bugfrag per shot. *'Falzar' Falzar's feathers rain on the field, then appears to use a Falzar Tornado. Japanese-exclusive. Category:Battle Chips